when he met her
by MJ Lynn
Summary: best friends Beck and Tori are slowly falling in love but dont realize it until he is gone to another school but when they meet up again will the spark still exist


_**i do not own victorious and i have a poll on my page please vote i have a torn audience and i need your help well vote and enjoy**_

When he met her

When he met her she was 5 and he was 6, her long wavy brown hair blew in the wind. It reached just below her shoulders and had a bow in the back with a sky blue dress and matching flats. His mother had just left the kindergarten room and he sat alone when he saw her walking over to him. "Hi I'm Tori" she said to him he shyly stood up and stood a few inches taller."I'm Beck" the young boy replied."May I sit with you?" she asked he nodded and they sat down together but little did they know that it was the very first time either of them had fallen in love.

First grade

She sat on the swing as he pushed her "higher, higher" she would say and giggle. "Yes princess Tori" the boy replied "thank you prince Beck" she replied and continued to laugh until recess was over and he stopped and helped her down. Hand in hand they walked into the classroom smiling and laughing as each grabbed their lunch boxes. Hers with Tinker-bell on the front his with Thomas, they sat beside each-other eating the same lunch PBJ with goldfish and an apple juice box. Beside her was another best friend Cat. With her brown curly hair all talked until André Beck's other best friend pulled him aside. "beck do you like Tori?" André asked and smirked "yeah she's a great friend why?" he asked confused "no I mean like like her" André said and his cheeks changed color faster than he could run as he walked back to the table that day he realized he was in love with Tori Vega.

Second grade

She was running as fast as she could from him as they laughed until she tripped and fell and skinned her knees she began to cry so he helped her up with one of her arms around his shoulder he held the hand that hung down and helped her to the nurse along the way telling her she would be okay and she smiled. When they got there the nurse gasped not only at Tori's knees but Beck's help carrying her there. That earned him the _do the right thing award _and a kiss on the cheek from Tori. His cheeks were rose red for the rest of the day. When they got on the bus they sat next to each-other and smiled and talked and laughed until Tori had to get off the bus. That day Tori realized Beck was her best friend

Third grade

He started guitar lessons and she began to sing to herself. One day he offered to bring her to one of his lessons. Her and her parents agreed so that day she went and watched him try and try. She was his cheer squad"you're doing amazing Beck" she would say or"keep trying your doing great" she would never criticize him and he would never criticize her. Another day her parents and enrolled her into dance and she ran up and gave him an invitation" beck will you come to my dance recital?" she asked hopping in the air because of excitement "course I'll go tor" he said and she practically mauled him with a hug "thanks Beck" he stepped back trying to keep his balance "anytime tor" he replied. That day he realized that Tori Vega is the center of his world mainly because that day they also learned about the planets.

Fourth grade

It was Valentine's day so when it was time to hand out valentines he ran up to her. "be my valentine Tori please" he pleaded she smiled "of course I will" she said and pulled out a card and handed it to him "that's what I was gonna ask you" she said shyly. After school he showed up at her house with a picnic basket she took his hand and they walked to the nearest park and watched the sunset he picked a cherry blossom and put it in her hair and she smiled and she took a ponytail and put his hair in a ponytail and laughed they saw the moon come up so they decided to head back to her house and have a sleepover. They created a fort and told ghost stories and played truth or dare until they fell asleep. That day both of them realized that they couldn't live without the other.

Fifth grade

He was the male lead and she was the female lead in _high school musical_. Neither really minded since they loved singing and acting. She was Gabriel, he was Troy. Sometimes people looked at them funny since normally guys and girls aren't friends, but everyone also knew that both wanted to be more than friends accept them. The night of the play she got nervous what if she forgot a line or sang terribly "Tori calm down your going to be fine" he said "o-o-okay thanks Beck" she said and they hugged and pulled away just when the curtains came up. She was perfect and you could see the connection between them wasn't acting. The sparks throughout the play which made it even better, the play was a huge hit everyone bought a DVD and the school made over $20,000 that night. That night she realized she was in love with him

Sixth grade

He was leaving… he had gotten accepted in Hollywood arts middle and high school. She wouldn't be there beside him for his first day and he wouldn't be there for hers. She was happy for him but she didn't know how she was gonna make it in school he was really her only friend. They did EVERYTHING together if there was a field trip they were always buddies. If she was lonely he was there for her. If he had a bad day just the sound of her voice made him perk up. If someone hurt her feeling he was there to knee them where it hurt. If he was about to punch someone she was there to calm him. The day he left her school she cried for days on end. She wasn't depressed or psycho she just missed her only friend. That day she realized her life was no longer complete without him

Seventh grade

He was a girl magnet. Every day he would get notes and girls walking up and asking him out he declined them. He missed his best friend. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she would fight till the death when they played pirates in kindergarten or how she would calm him down. André and cat had also tried out and made it. She thought she wasn't talented enough to make it so she never tried. He had to stay strong for her but without her here he became much more aggressive and sad and unemotional but people got used to it. That became the new Beck. That day he realized that he may never go to school with her ever again.

Eighth grade

She was the lead and so was he but in two different plays. He was Romeo along with his girlfriend who played Juliet. He hadn't spoken to her in years so she didn't know anything about his life. She sent him a birthday and Christmas present. He never replied or sent her anything and that broke her heart. She was the lead with some guy named Kurt. She was Sandy Dumbrowski from the play _Greece_ he was Danny Zuko. He play was a hit for both but there was no real connection to drive the play only acting. She was nervous before the play started but no one was there to comfort her so she called all her friends they weren't answering so she resorted to him she called is a panic "help I'm freaking out beck" she said in a panic"um who is this?" he replied she was crushed her best-friend doesn't remember her voice so she just hung up. That day she realized that she was no longer important to him.

Ninth grade

She now attended Hollywood arts as well since she filled in for her sister she walked over in and a redheaded girl ran up to her "hi are you new here I'm cat" she said in a cheery voice "hi and I am oh by the way I'm Tori" she replied "wait Cat Valentine?!" she asked in excitement "TORI" Cat screamed "shhh I don't want beck to know I'm here" she replied and Cat looked hurt "okay I won't tell him" cat said sadly they walked to her locker she put her stuff in "do you know where sikowitz's classroom is?" she asked cat"ooooh I'm in the same class come on" cat said and grabbed her wrist and they ran to Sikowitz's class she sat down beside André who swore he wouldn't tell Beck either then a man who she thought was a hobo climbed through the window "ahhh good morning class we have a new student please come up" the crazy man said and she got up on the stage "hi I'm Tori" she said and sat back down. After class ended she was walking and ran into someone "watch it kid" he said she looked up and it was him he'd recognize those eyes anywhere and she ran off to lunch. That day she realized that he no longer cared about her

Tenth grade

He was driving home when he saw a girl walking in the pouring rain so he pulled over "hey need a ride?" he asked and she looked up and he was in shock…"Tori" he said softly she had bruises all over her she had a black eye "yeah beck" she replied he got out and ran over and mauled her the way she had in third grade she cried on his shoulder "h-h-he got m-m-mad and just hit me" she said in between the crying"who tor who did this to you?" he asked "m-m-my dad" she said anger fumed in him. He knew her dad wasn't her biggest fan and could get angry but not this bad"how long has this been going on Tor?" he asked has he got a better look at her eye "a few weeks" she said "come on your staying at my place tonight" he said and guided her to his car and they drove back to his RV and she fell asleep in the comfort of his arms for once she didnt have to wake up to screaming and slapping. That day she realized that he still cared about her

Eleventh grade

He had just witnessed her boyfriend cheat on her with her beside him "m-m-marc how could you?" she asked and began to sob into his shirt he drove them back to his RV for a sleepover they sat and ate ice cream and watched sad movies. He too had broken up with his girlfriend since she was being a jerk towards his best friend."is this how all girls deal with sad things" he asked her as they ate ice cream and watched _Marley and Me_ "yeah pretty much why?" she asked "oh no reason hey tor don't forget this, your beautiful and smart and amazing and perfect but you have terrible guy luck" he said and both of them laughed and then realized how close they were. He began to lean in and when they kissed sparks flew as their lips moved in sync. That day both of them were no longer single

Twelfth grade

Their last year of school and both were ecstatic. She was going to sing while he acted in movies. One day they were walking along the sidewalk home from school when he stopped both of them and kissed her she didn't know it but he did they were standing the same way when he found her in the rain she pulled away and set her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. As they walked they relived memories like when they went picnicking when they were young or when she fell down and he carried her to the nurse or when he told her that he got accepted into Hollywood arts. That day both of them realized that they had been in love from the start

Graduation

They were at prom slow dancing to _if I aint got you_ by Alicia Keys when he motioned for her to look down and when she did she saw a velvet box with a ring and the box read _marry me Tor_ her eyes filled with tears and she nodded both knew they weren't gonna get married for a bit but he just wanted to make sure she was his. He was prom king she was prom queen they slow danced in front of everyone and people awwwed when they kissed. Both that day realized that the moment they were sharing was perfect

A few years later

it's one in the morning and the baby was crying again. she decided to take this one she walked into the newborns room and picked HIM up and rocked him as she whisper/sang" hush little baby dont say a word mama gonna get you a mocking bird" she continued to sing and rock the newborn just a few weeks old until he fell asleep. she had just finished the song when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist she smiled and rested her head on his chest and they watched their baby go to sleep. that day they realized he was the center of their world

first day of school (for the child)

his mother had kissed his cheek and reassured him that she will be back soon. just after she left he saw a girl's mother with black hair with blue streaks and an afrucan american dad kiss another little girls cheek and waved goodbye. she had looked from both her parents, brown hair from her father and piercing blue eyes from her mother with a petite frame. she wore a light green dress that went just below her knees and flip flops to match with light white skin. he on the other hand had his mothers eyes but his fathers hair, they put him in jeans and a plaid long sleeve shirt with a pair of combat boots, just like his father wore and his hair was combed but there wasnt much. she walked over to him"hi i'm Elizbath" she said he stared in amazement at her beauty he stood up only a few inches taller " i'm Avan" he replied with the biggest grin on his face" may i sit with you?" she asked and he nodded

The end

Hope you liked FYI this is a one shot and dont forget to visit my page and vote the poll is at the TOP


End file.
